


Melodies

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Stormpilot, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's morning routine while in space with Poe.</p><p>Gokotta (Swedish) v. To wake up early in the morning with the purpose of listening to the birds singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

Finn wakes up each morning, greeted with the voice of his space bird singing in the shower. The former trooper stretches his limbs, getting all the aches from sleep settled out. The Rebellion's starships' beds are truly no different than the The First Order's. At least their status saves them from sharing quarters with other crew members. The space is cramped as is.

He slides open the window cover next to the shared bed and watches the stars pass by. He reminds himself to check the coordinates later to see what galaxy they are in. The change in lyrics interrupt his thoughts. He smiles, remembering fondly the song played during his and Poe's first date.

He feels at home in this ocean of stars and his cosmic siren. His cosmic siren who currently belts a key incredibly off tune. Everyone, including Finn, refuses to divulge to Poe on how he truly sounds.

Finn leaves to make coffee.


End file.
